The Man in the Yellow Jacket/Episode Summary
Flashback to Jeff (Jeff Pierre) in the Army. Jeff is talking to his superior Ramirez, saying he can’t go to Fort Reed his home because he doesn’t feel that’s where the universe is leading him to, but then he hears about Holden waking from his coma. In the present, Holden (Burkely Duffield) wakes up in Jeff’s place. Holden demands to know what he wants, and Jeff tells him that Kevin is missing and that he left a message, but the only audible thing he could decipher was “Holden.” He tells Holden that Kevin’s office was smashed up, saying someone was looking for something. Jeff shows Holden a picture of the Yellow Jacket Man (Peter Kelamis). Holden talks about his and Kevin’s confrontation with him, but he doesn’t know who the guy is. In the midst of questioning, Holden has a vision of some faceless person and is freaked out. He tells Jeff to leave it to the sheriff to handle and takes off. Holden goes to Willa’s (Dilan Gwyn) place still freaked out. She tells him that he might be experiencing some form of PTSD and shows him how to control it with a very complex method of closing of the eyes and deep breathing. Yeah, amazingly, it works! Willa wants to try again with working on his memory, but Holden’s like, “Thanks for the yoga relaxation thingy, but no thanks.” Willa gets a call from someone named Daniel (Patrick Sabongui), and we see her go back to the old man in the mansion. Daniel is the personal caregiver to the old man, Arthur (Alex Diakun), and says that Arthur hasn’t been responding. Willa tries to talk to him, but she doesn’t get a response either. We know how it feels to get no texts. Holden is home helping his mom Diane (Romy Rosemont) with the groceries and they talk about the Pastor his mom considers a “good friend.” He lets it go when she insists there’s nothing other than that. Suuuure. In the midst of making an attempt at leaving a voicemail for Jamie (Emilija Baranac), Jamie calls back and Holden asks her out…awkwardly, but she still agrees to go out with him. They might even make out! Holden’s mom and dad Tom (Michael McGrady) are in the front yard about to have another “look, we’re separated” argument when Jeff drives up. Tom isn’t too happy with him there, and Jeff isn’t too happy with having to deal with him, either. Holden walks up just before Tom is about to demand Jeff leave, but Holden stops him so they could talk. Jeff says the Yellow Jacket Man is a professional – a professional wacko-killer, just saying – and that Kevin never had a chance to fight him off. Later, they’re watching a house, and Jeff explains it’s the Yellow Jacket Man’s house, under the alias of Jack Churchill. The alias appeared on record about a year ago according to Jeff’s research. Jeff suggests they do a little digging of their own when the family leaves later that day. Holden is none too happy with the idea, of course. It’s his first B&E, after all. Meanwhile, Holden’s brother Luke (Jonathan Whitesell) is on the phone with his dad and hangs up after having a talk about Holden. He and his girl Riley (Jacky Lai) make out a bit after before he digs into his “medicinal” baggie for a treat for them both. Holden and Jeff see Yellow Jacket Man load up the wife and daughter in one vehicle while he takes off in another vehicle. Holden has second thoughts, but Jeff convinces him that they need to take this guy down. Jeff goes to plant some bugs around the house while Holden takes pictures of anything that could be of interest. A phone on the counter vibrates and Jeff clones the contents of his phone. Holden notices the wine cellar in the back. And Yellow Jacket Man is returning to get his phone that he realized he forgot. Jeff and Holden are in the cellar when Holden notices a partially cut zip tie. Jeff knows that his brother was there, when Holden gets another vision, which Jeff notices. Yellow Jacket Man arrives, and Holden hides upstairs while Jeff goes in the backyard. Yellow Jacket Man notices something askew and calls out to his Yorkie dog, Spartacus. Holden starts having another outburst, causing the house lights to flicker. Of course, this and Spartacus’ yapping alerts Yellow Jacket Man to someone being there. He dashes upstairs to where Holden is, but surprise! When he gets there, all he sees is Spartacus sitting on the chair. At old man Arthur’s mansion, Willa is still there and Daniel tells her to get rest, but she wants to get back into the Realm. It is revealed that Arthur is Willa’s grandfather (did we know this already? I can’t remember.) He starts crashing, so when Daniel is dealing with Arthur, Willa runs into another room that apparently has the technology to get her back in the Realm. She gets in the chair and turns on the machine. We see lights from the outside of the door where Daniel is trying to get into, but the lights stop and Willa opens the door, collapsing onto the floor. While Jeff is sending the cloned files to a friend to decipher, Holden finds an interesting logo in one of the pictures he took in the YJM’s house. Jeff looks up the logo and finds a phrase: “The world before me came into focus, and only them did I realize it was hollow. Only then was I free to cast my eyes upward, to the sky…” Holden wakes and finds that the YJM is in his house, talking to his mother all friendly-like and neighborly. He has introduced himself to Diane as David Jones. Diane explains that David had found her wallet at the grocery store. She gets a phone call, which gives the two an opportunity to talk. Holden demands YJM get out of his house after he makes a couple of subtle threats. YJM tells him to come talk to him when he’s ready. He gives Holden all the bugs that Jeff put in the house, and suggests they leave their families out of this. Willa is working on some kind of mathematical issue when she gets a bloody nose suddenly, but then Holden arrives, so we aren’t supposed to think much about that nosebleed. He asks how to use his abilities against someone. She says that he can only use his abilities in the Realm. He tells about YJM coming to his house, but she tells him she doesn’t know who YJM is. Holden gets a call in the middle of their argument. Holden is suddenly speechless, and the scene cuts to Jeff looking over Kevin’s dead body to identify him. Jeff says he needs to speak to the sheriff. Holden comes back home and Diane says they have someone in questioning for Kevin’s death, someone named Churchill. Holden says he’s going to the station to give a statement. Churchchill, aka YJM, is there under questioning and they present him with a picture of him, the same picture that Jeff had of him. YJM hypothesizes (correctly) that Holden or Jeff had gone to speak to the sheriff about him, and he then also hypothesizes (more incorrectly) that Holden has an obsession with him. He even uses the fact that Holden and Jeff broke into his house to make it sound more reasonable. The sheriff just looks at him questioningly, and tells him that YJM is not under arrest. Holden gets a text from Jamie right when he arrives at the sheriff’s station. He has missed his dinner date, but he sees the sheriff shaking hands with YJM before he leaves the station. Holden decides to follow him instead. YJM pulls over at the park knowing that Holden is following him. They have a confrontation and Holden can’t control his abilities as he starts beating YJM’s face in. Holden demands to know why YJM doesn’t fight back, and YJM only says that Holden’s too important. At Jeff’s place, Jeff is drunk and in mourning over Kevin when his Army buddy Ramirez enters with intel about the cloned phone. The names he found from the phone all lead to the umbrella corporation, Hollow Sky. Ramirez gives the name and picture of the CFO of Hollow Sky, Tess Schumacher, the woman YJM spoke with when he was at the Hollow Sky combine. YJM is seen on a hospital bed seemingly asleep. Willa arrives is there and tries to take something from the side of his bed, but he wakes up and grabs her arm. They obviously know each other (*gasp*), but are not really friendly. He tells her that she can’t control Holden and that he’s a time bomb. She argues back, saying he doesn’t know anything. But YJM asks if she knows about the others, which it appears she doesn’t. He releases her and she doses him multiple times with morphine to his IV before a nurse intervenes, and Willa takes off. Luke and Riley are either drunk or high when they come into Luke’s room and find Holden there, with his hand somewhat wrapped and blood on his shirt. Category:Episode Summaries